


Stalker

by LonelyHumanoid



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyHumanoid/pseuds/LonelyHumanoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has a Peeping Tom.</p>
<p>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to THF two years ago.

"Another one?" Bill thought as he found another letter in the mail from his stalker of seven months. All the stalker would let him know was that his name was Thomas. He thought he had seen him on a few occasions, but he wasn't so sure. He wasn't hard to miss. He had black cornrows and always wore baggy clothes, and he was white. The letter he received this time was the same as the rest. The usual 'I think you're beautiful,' 'please go on a date with me,' 'I'm watching you' crap. 

By the way he always worded his letters and notes, he most likely thought Bill was a girl, which was nothing new for him since he always wore black makeup, designer clothes, and had a higher than usual voice. Well, he was either mistaken for a woman, or a gay man. He didn't care since he knew he wasn't either if those things.

Every few months, Bill would come home from work and find a bouquet of roses on his doorstep waiting for him. On holidays, he would find teddy bears and lingerie in the mail for him. The teddy bears he would keep, but he would give the panties away. 

"That's it. I'm going to the cops." Bill told himself. 

He went to the police station and filed a report and gave the police a description of 'Thomas.' Much to Bill's surprise, the local police have arrested him once already for stalking another girl, and his name his Tom Trümper. The cops told him they were going to pay him a visit and give him a warning.....but first, one of the cops gave Bill a pat-down for "practice."

***Two days later...***

"Fifty feet away, huh?" Tom said to himself. After the warning he got from the police, he was more determined than ever to get a picture of his beauty, or a date. "Time to invest in a really good camera...."

***That night***

Bill got home from work at 10 PM. He was tired from it. Mostly all the guys trying to ask him out on a date. He didn't give a shit, though. Even though he was exhausted, he found a little energy in himself to take a shower. 

"Oh my god, yay!!!" Tom whispered to himself from the tree branch he was sitting in, looking through his really expensive binoculars. "She's getting naked!" he whispered again as Bill took off his shirt, faced away from the window. As he was unbuttoning his tight jeans, he made his way to the bathroom and shut the door and window, but he left his bedroom window unblinded.   
"Fuck," Tom thought as Bill shut the door. "now I have to wait, but it'll be worth it...I hope."

Fifteen minutes later, Bill came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his thin waist. Meanwhile, Tom was trying to adjust his throbbing erection from earlier without dropping his camera or letting go of the tree branch that was keeping him balanced. 

"Okay, here's what I wanted to.....wait, she has a flatter chest than I thought." Tom said to himself while snapping some blurry photos. As Tom continued to take his amateurish photos, Bill loosened the towel around his waist, revealing not a vagina, but an 8 inch long German sausage.

"What. The. Hell?" Tom said to himself in shock. "She's a HE!!! Oh my god. I'm gay!!!! Oh, well." 

He continued taking the bad pictures until he heard a sharp snapping sound coming from the tree branches. 

"Fuck my life," Tom thought as the snapping got louder and faster. He just jumped out of the tree safely as the branch came down. 

"The fuck...?" Bill thought hearing the branch from the tree fall to the ground. He looked outside his window and saw a shady figure walking away from the tree with what looked like a camera. It was him. Tom Trümper. He called the cops that second.

***The next morning***

Last night, Bill got word that Tom git arrested, but the cops said nothing about a camera, which he forgot to mention. Bill woke up to get his mail, and saw a note from Tom:

Dear beautiful girl,  
Well, I should say handsome man. The whole time I took the position of your secret admirer, I thought you were a woman, but that's fine with me since I discovered a side of myself I had no clue existed. I just wanted you to know, I'm going to jail. Not for taking photos of you, but for going through your mail. I burned the nude photos, so don't worry about them, but have you considered modeling? 

~ Tom.

PS, when I get out, I'll be back on your trail, handsome man. :-)

"Maybe it's time to move..." Bill said to himself as he finished reading the letter. He threw the letter away and looked through the rest of his mail. Junk, junk, bill, junk....another letter. The name of the sender....

Gustav.

The end.


End file.
